footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Hart/import
| cityofbirth = Shrewsbury | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Manchester City | clubnumber = 25 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Shrewsbury Town | years = 2003–2006 2006– 2007 2007 2009–2010 | clubs = Shrewsbury Town Manchester City | caps(goals) = 54 (0) 54 (0) 6 (0) 5 (0) 36 (0) | nationalyears = 2005–2007 2007–2009 2008– | nationalteam = England U-19 England U-21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (0) 21 (0) 6 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} = = Hart became one of the most unfortunate victims of Manchester City's new-found wealth. He emerged as a young goalkeeper of great promise and quality during the 2007-08 campaign, keeping Sweden No. 1 Andreas Isaksson out of the City team, and by the end of the campaign he won his first full England cap at 21 years old in a friendly against Trinidad & Tobago. After establishing himself as City's first choice keeper under former England coach Sven-Goran Eriksson, new boss Mark Hughes brought in Republic of Ireland international Shay Given in January 2009 from Newcastle United and Hart was relegated to the bench. The former Shrewsbury Town player, who won the League Two goalkeeper of the season award for 2005-06, went out on loan to newly-promoted Birmingham City for the 2009-10 season where he was a key figure in the club's mid-table finish. Now back at Eastlands, he will have to compete with Given for first-team football but should be given a chance with the club looking to challenge on several fronts. Strengths: Great reflexes, good positional sense and is comfortable with the ball at his feet. Weaknesses: As a young 'keeper, his decision making still needs time to develop. Career high: Being handed his England debut by Fabio Capello in June 2008 in a friendly in Trinidad & Tobago. Career low: After making his senior debut for Shrewsbury Town at 17 years old in April 2004, Hart conceded three goals in the next game, against Morecombe, and did not play again for another year. Style: Energetic, athletic, a fearless young goalkeeper. Quotes: "Joe is a very good keeper and he proved that last season at Birmingham. He had a fantastic year, was player of the season there and he will quite rightly feel that he should be playing now. There is competition for every place. It will give both of us an extra edge and I'm looking forward to it" - Shay Given, July 2010 Trivia: Joe, whose first name is actually Charles, danced around in nothing but a pair of cycling shorts and one sock for Saturday morning football show Soccer AM. Well worth searching YouTube for. Club career Early career Shrewsbury Town Manchester City Hart agrees to five-year City contract Former Shrewsbury Town goalkeeper Joe Hart has signed a new five-year contract with Manchester City. The England international agreed the deal ahead of yesterday’s clash with Stoke. Hart emerged as first-choice under Sven-Goran Eriksson last season, holding off the claims of Sweden’s World Cup keeper Andreas Isaksson. And, with Isaksson leaving City this summer, new boss Mark Hughes has kept faith with the former Meole Brace School pupil, who also won his first senior cap against Trinidad and Tobago in June. Hart has now dropped back into the England Under-21 squad, under the guidance of Stuart Pearce, who brought the 21-year-old north to City from Shropshire two seasons ago. He is expected to be part of Pearce’s squad for next summer’s European Championship finals in Sweden. “I am very pleased that Joe has signed this contract,” Hughes said. “Our young players are a huge part of our plans for this club, and securing the services of one of the most promising keepers in the country was key to what we are doing here.” Hart celebrated his contract with a clean sheet in the 3-0 win over Stoke. City boss Mark Hughes is facing a trio of fitness doubts ahead of Wednesday’s trip to Middlesbrough. Shropshire Star (27th October 2008) Tranmere Rovers (loan) Blackpool (loan) Birmingham City (loan) International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references *Wikipedia *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerbase *Premier League *TheFA.com *Soccerway Category:1987 births Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:English footballers Category:England international players Category:England under-19 international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:Blackpool F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Shrewsbury Town F.C. players Category:Tranmere Rovers F.C. players Category:2007 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship players Category:2009 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players